


Лето первое, лето восьмое

by tavvitar



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мне не нужны никакие доказательства от тебя. Но это я принимаю. Принимаешь ли его ты?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето первое, лето восьмое

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Ural Lynx, которая хотела МПРЕГ c беременным Торином, а потом историю о ребенке.

**Часть первая.**

\- Я не хотел.  
  
Звучит так, будто украдкой полез на полку за вареньем и уронил банку. По-детски звучит.   
  
\- Я не думал, что так выйдет.  
  
Липкий противный ужас стекает по спине, слова царапают горло, как стеклянная крошка. Торин смотрит с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. Солнце светит ему в спину, и от этого Бильбо кажется, будто эти четкие, резкие черты принадлежат каменному истукану. Он отводит глаза. В маленькой круглой луже отражается небо, прослоенное облаками, и ветка старого клена, неведомо как уцелевшего посреди выжженной пустоты бывшей рощи.  
  
Торин рассказывал ему, что когда-то здесь были десятки молодых деревьев. Их посадили гномы вместе с людьми во время одной из первых ярмарок Дейла - в знак того, что мир и благоденствие двух народов никогда не будут разрушены. "И ты представляешь - ни одно дерево не погибло, а на следующий год половина из них зацвела. Мы решили, что это добрый знак", - Торин даже не шептал - хрипел, а Бильбо кивал и видел не весенний день сотни лет назад, а разорванные легкие. Ему казалось, что он слышит не Торина, а голос его ран, хватающих воздух синюшными ртами. Бильбо знал, что им не надышаться. Никогда. Торин тоже это знал. Наверное, потому и не сопротивлялся, когда Бильбо поцеловал его. Поэтому разомкнул губы, отвечая, развел ноги, впустив... У Бильбо перехватывает дыхание, когда он вспоминает об этом. О своей осторожности, от которой разрывалось сердце, о жадном отчаянии - и о постыдной, страшной ненасытности, с которой он вколачивался в тело Торина, будто желая поделиться, передать ему так часть своей жизни...  
  
Вот. Передал.  
  
\- Я хотел тебя, - говорит Бильбо. Отражение корявой ветки с шестью тонкими слабыми листиками идет рябью от майского ветерка. - В смысле, я не мог... ты умирал, а я думал, что смогу как-то... я...  
  
Это лепетание кажется отвратительным даже ему самому. Собравшись с силами, Бильбо пытается поднять глаа на Торина. Его взгляд застревает на уровне пояса. Вернее, там, где когда-то был пояс. Теперь синяя рубаха болтается свободно, но Бильбо знает, что под ней - едва заметная выпуклость, и это выглядит чудовищно неправильно. Так, что, когда он увидел это в первый раз - не смог дышать от стыда и тяжелой, болезненной нежности. Даже сейчас Бильбо хочется шагнуть ближе, запустить ладони под рубашку Торина, прижать их к натянутой бледной коже в черных волосках.  
  
Конечно, он никогда этого не делал. Он не коснулся Торина ни разу с тех пор, как ужас произошедшего раскрылся перед ними во всей красе. Вообще старался не попадаться ему на глаза. Даже подумывал о том, чтобы тайком уйти в Шир - но эта идея вызывала еще большую тошноту, чем предположения о том, что чувствует сейчас Торин. Что чувствует король, выживший после страшных ран - и обнаруживший, что Бильбо Бэггинс изуродовал его тело сильнее, чем топоры орков?   
  
\- Я любил тебя и не хотел, чтобы ты умер.   
  
\- Я и не умер, - произносит Торин спокойно.   
  
Бильбо вымученно усмехается.  
  
\- Да. Да, конечно.  
  
\- Ты говоришь, что любил меня.  
  
Бильбо кивает - и лишь потом улавливает акцент на слове "любил". Совсем легкий, будто ночная тень. Он вскидывает голову и наконец-то видит лицо Торина по-настоящему. И пока он потрясенно смотрит на него, Торин делает шаг ему навстречу.  
  
\- Я не умер, а ты любишь, - говорит он четко. Бильбо, даже не пытаясь больше говорить, кивает, и Торин с тяжелым вздохом берет его за руки, прижимая их к своему животу. - Это просто доказательство.   
  
\- Но как же ты... Ты ведь король. Тебе не подобает...   
  
Торин пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Королю не подобает подковывать лошадей для людской конницы, пробираться в собственное королевство, подобно вору, и драться плечом к плечу с эльфами. Ты понял?  
  
\- Да. Я понял.  
  
\- Ничего ты не понял. - Торин ладонью поднимает вверх лицо Бильбо и говорит, глядя прямо ему в глаза: - Мне не нужны никакие доказательства от тебя. Но это я принимаю. Принимаешь ли его ты?   
  
Вместо ответа Бильбо забирается под рубашку Торина. Его руки скользят вверх и вниз по выпуклому животу, не отрываясь, будто врастая ладонями.

 

**Часть вторая**

Первое лето, которое Фродо помнит, пахнет смолой и ягодами. Трава такая высокая, что щекочет мочки ушей; идти тяжело, но Фродо, пыхтя, упорно топает вперед, держась за руку отца.   
  
— Хочешь вернуться?   
  
Фродо поднимает голову к знакомому теплому голосу. Лица не разглядеть, ничего не разглядеть из-за далекого солнца в жарком, ослепительно синем небе — но Фродо и так знает, слышит улыбку на широком родном лице. Он нетерпеливо переступает ногами в новеньких сапожках, подаренных с утра дядей Кили, и бурчит:  
  
— Вот еще! Я большой, я дойду! — А потом, помедлив, спрашивает жалобно: — А далеко еще до места с земляникой?  
  
Отец подхватывает его на руки, поднимает над травой к солнцу, и Фродо видит, сверху, так понятно и четко — толстенные золотистые стволы редких сосен, сине-белые россыпи колокольчиков и ромашек, тонкую тропку, ведущую к поляне. С высоты отцовских рук она похожа на большое зеленое блюдечко.  
  
— Ну что, далеко?   
  
Фродо мотает головой и счастливо смеется. Руки отца надежные и мягкие, теплые, как метелки согретой солнцем травы, несокрушимые, как небо над головой.   
  
Это лето — четвертое в жизни Фродо.   
  
Потом было лето с запахом стружек и лака: дядя Фили, огромный и золотой, учит его правильно выбирать дерево для заготовок. Лето, заполненное шуршанием страниц, горьким ароматом чернил и угловатыми, колющими непривычные глаза рунами. Лето с запахом пота, выделанной кожи и крови: тетива впивается в пальцы, плечи болят немилосердно — и щиплет в глазах, когда дядя Кили торжественно протягивает ему за лапу убитого глухаря. Стрела с красным оперением — стрела Фродо — торчит из широкой птичьей груди. Фродо глядит на безвольно болтающуюся мягкую шею и спрашивает:   
  
— Это я его убил?   
  
Дядя кивает, ерошит его волосы.  
  
— Да, ты. Ты молодец!  
  
— Но он же умер, — говорит Фродо, хумрясь.  
  
— Конечно. И когда мы вернемся домой, из него выйдет чудесное жаркое. Ты быстро учишься, Фродо, это здорово.   
  
Блестящие, похожие на бусины глаза глухаря затягивает белесой пленкой. Фродо кажется, что здесь что-то не так, но дядя Кили улыбается и смотрит на него с такой гордостью, что странные холодные мысли исчезают без следа. Остается только тепло знакомой руки на макушке.   
  
Восьмое лето Фродо оставляет на нем синяки и ссадины, вытягивает и выламывает тело. Палка в руках кажется неподъемной, как будто она не деревянная, а золотая. От попыток запомнить последовательность шагов болит голова; он видит их даже во сне — и все равно каждый раз все делает неправильно.   
  
— Еще раз, — говорит То… отец и рывком ставит его на ноги. Фродо судорожно сжимает в руке фальшивую деревянную рукоять. — Не так. Расслабь руку. Пальцы вот так. И вот так. Видишь? Понимаешь?  
  
Он кивает. Пот заливает глаза. Удар дерева о дерево отдается в костях, гудит под каменными сводами, гудит в голове…  
  
— Еще раз.   
  
Голос Торина — как эхо удара; иногда Фродо снится, что он стоит в пустом зале, слышит мерный гул валуна, который катится где-то за стеной. Пол под ногами дрожит от этого звука, а с потолка сыплется каменная крошка. Когда он рассказывает об этом сне отцу, тот морщит нос, похожий на картофелинку, и обнимает его за плечи.  
  
— Фродо. Твой отец, Торин — любит тебя. Это просто учеба. Она не бывает легкой. А хорошо владеть мечом очень важно для гнома. Каждый свой день рождения ты начинаешь учиться чему-то новому — и вспомни, ведь тебе каждый раз было тяжело поначалу. Но зато теперь ты вынослив, неплохо режешь по дереву, и Кили не нахвалится на твои успехи в стрельбе из лука. Разве не так?   
  
Фродо молчит, не зная, что сказать и как объяснить — и при этом не выглядеть плаксой. В спальне темно, тихо и прохладно, меховое одеяло щекочет пятки. Фродо, опустив голову, шевелит пальцами босых ног, потом подползает поближе, прижимается щекой к жилету отца. Мягкая ткань пахнет печеньем, чернилами и табаком. Теплые пальцы перебирают его волосы — кудрявые, черные, жесткие.  
  
— Знаешь, мне кажется, что Торин мне не отец, — бормочет Фродо тихо.   
  
— Что?  
  
— Торин. Мне кажется, что он… ну, он же король, и…   
  
— Разумеется, он король. Но это не значит, что он для тебя чужой. Глупый ты, глупый ребенок…  
  
Перед глазами кружится высокая трава, солнце стоит над головой — далекое, ласковое.   
  
Утром Фродо просыпается резко и сразу. Несколько мгновений лежит, глядя неподвижными глазами в потолок, потом вскакивает с постели, поднимает руки так, будто держит в них тренировочную палку:  
  
— Шаг, вправо, корпус вперед, упор на левую ногу, выпад! Шаг, влево, упор…  
  
Это легко, совсем легко, как танец, который однажды показывал ему Бофур, рассказывая какую-то веселую историю. Там был его брат Бомбур, праздник в какой-то деревне и повариха; Фродо не все понял, но было очень смешно и легко — вот как сейчас: шаг, вправо, упор, выпад, шаг, влево... Фродо взвизгивает и прыгает обратно на постель, тут же ушибая локоть о деревянное изголовье.   
  
— Я понял! — шипит он счастливо, потирая больное место. Потом быстро напяливает на себя одежду, обувается и стрелой вылетает в коридор.   
  
Эхо мечется под высокими сводами, отскакивает от стен — будто с маху бросили горсть шариков из толстого зеленого стекла. Основательная дверь столовой комнаты все ближе; обычно Фродо проскакивает ее, не глядя — на эреборской кухне гораздо веселее, а с родителями поесть он и в обед успеет. Но сегодня ему не терпится увидеть их и… просто увидеть.   
  
Фродо толкает дверь, заглядывает внутрь. Стол уже накрыт, и хлеб широкими ломтями лежит в массивной деревянной хлебнице, украшенной замысловатыми узорами. Фродо гордо морщит нос — эта хлебница дело его рук хотя дядя Фили помогал делать подставку, там работа гораздо тоньше… Но странно, что никого нет. Может быть, приехали какие-нибудь послы, или что-то случилось — родители поднимаются рано, Фродо не соня, но еще ни разу не поспел к завтраку раньше них.   
  
Когда он слышит шаги и знакомые голоса, то юркает за дверь, даже не успев подумать. Старый детский фокус, к которому ни один из его отцов все-то не успел привыкнуть: они заходят, а Фродо хватает кого-то из них со спины или прыгает на плечи. Вот сейчас еще немного…  
  
— Торин, ему только восемь!   
  
— Ему уже восемь. В этом возрасте люди вкладывают своим детям меч в руки.  
  
— Но он не человек! Он даже гном только наполовину, если на то пошло. И не знаю, как у людей, но у хоббитов точно не принято совершать суточные походы с четырехлетними детьми. Он устает и ему страшно.   
  
— Он мужчина.  
  
— Он ребенок. Разрази тебя гром, Торин, он мальчишка, которого ты тренируешь, как взрослого, даже ничего толком не объясняя.   
  
— А ты бы хотел, чтобы Фродо махал мечом, как метлой?! Бильбо, если бы он был полностью гномом, я бы, возможно, относился к нему по другому. — Он вжимается в стену, голос Торина гудит, наливаясь тяжестью, и Фродо кажется, будто пол вибрирует под ногами. — Но наш сын — полукровка. Мы с тобой даже не знаем, когда он умрет!  
  
Фродо кажется, что на него падает потолок. Расширившимися глазами он смотрит, как Бильбо подходит к Торину, кладет руки ему на плечи, что-то говорит. Торин прижимается щекой к его макушке, черные длинные волосы стекают на светлые кудри, путаются, ползут по светлому жилету, который так уютно пахнет печеньем и табаком… Фигуры перед ним, стол, шкафы — все мутнеет, бьется в кусочки; Фродо вдруг вспоминает глаза подстреленного глухаря, затягивающиеся тонкой пленкой.   
  
— Нет, — шепчет он, ожесточенно моргая. — Нет, нет, нет!  
  
— Фродо?   
  
Торин оборачивается, хмурясь, делает шаг к нему. Фродо почти инстинктивно бросается влево, и руки отца хватают только воздух. В голове шумит ледяной ветер, что-то внутри разворачивается, разжимается, как пружина — черное и страшное, и такое сильное, что Фродо кажется, будто оно сейчас разорвет ему грудь и голову. Он хватает со стола деревянную хлебницу, швыряет в Бильбо. Тот едва успевает уклониться. Деревянное кружево ударяется в стену и с треском ломается на куски. Не слыша криков, не видя перед собой ничего — Фродо выскакивает за дверь.   
  
Он бежит, сам не зная, куда. Ноги сами несут через знакомые до последней трещинки в полу коридоры и переходы Эребора. Вперед, налево, прямо, налево, направо, лестница вниз, подвесной мост, налево — Фродо выскакивает из ворот города-горы. Мир все затягивается мутной пеленой, и он ожесточенно смаргивает ее, смахивает с глаз ладонью, но она нарастает снова и снова. Ноги подворачиваются на камнях. Трава хлещет по коленям. Дышать тяжело, горячо, больно — как будто в грудь сыпанули кучу угольев из кухонной печи. Ветер свистит в ушах, ревет в голове; Фродо бежит, пытаясь обогнать его, — и когда ему кажется, что он уже не касается земли, ноги подламываются. Он падает, ударившись рукой о ствол огромного клена. На секунду Фродо видит очень четко — грубую кору со следами давнего пожара, кривые черные ветки, огромные зеленые листья в клейкой синеве над собой. Потом все раскалывается с глухим звуком, трясется, заволакивается горячей мутной тенью.  
  
— Фродо?   
  
Лица не разглядеть, ничего не разглядеть… голос теплый, глухой, знакомый, и жесткие руки, обнимающие его, кажутся надежными и несокрушимыми. Фродо утыкается зарёванным лицом в мягкую рубаху, хлюпает носом.   
  
— Я как глухарь, да? — спрашивает он с трудом.   
  
— Какой глухарь? — Отец легко приподнимает его с земли, обнимает, тяжело проводит ладонью по спине и волосам.  
  
— Он был мертвый. Кили сказал — будет жаркое. У него были… — Фродо опять захлебывается слезами. — У него были глаза в пленочке. Я такой же? Да?   
  
— Мы все такие, малыш.  
  
— Неправда! — кричит Фродо. — Ты сказал, что я полукровка и поэтому умру!  
  
Отец берет его за плечи, чуть встряхивает. Потом вздыхает и снова прижимает к себе. Гладит по голове и молчит. Фродо чувствует, как путаются в его волосах теплые пальцы, как знакомо поднимается и опускается под щекой грудь — мерно, успокаивающе.  
  
— Я сказал не это, малыш. Я сказал, что не знаю, когда ты умрешь. А Бильбо ответил мне, что таких вещей никто не знает даже про себя, не то что про других.   
  
Фродо долго молчит, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и в конце концов спрашивает, всхлипнув:  
  
— Но если я наполовину гном, наполовину хоббит… это значит…  
  
— Хоббиты живут гораздо меньше, чем гномы. Но больше, чем люди. Не умирают только эльфы, но я не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Не могу представить. А ты… ты можешь обладать долголетием гномов или коротким веком хоббитов и людей. Вот и все, Фродо. Я должен был поговорить с тобой об этом давным-давно. В конце концов, тебе уже восемь.  
  
— А когда ты узнал, что умрешь?   
  
Торин некоторое время молчит, то ли вспоминая, то ли решаясь.  
  
— Я был младше тебя. Мой дед свел меня вниз, к гробницам, и показал пустые саркофаги, в которые когда-нибудь ляжет он, мой отец, я сам…  
  
— Я там не был, — тихо говорит Фродо.  
  
— Да. Не был. — вздыхает Торин. — В конечном счете мой дед похоронен неподалеку от Мории, мой отец пропал, и я не знаю, где лежат его кости. А сам я здесь. С тобой.   
  
— И ты еще долго-долго не умрешь? — спрашивает Фродо отчаянно.   
  
— Я очень на это надеюсь.  
  
— А я? А папа Бильбо?  
  
Отец медлит, прежде чем ответить, потом твердо произносит:  
  
— На это я тоже очень надеюсь, малыш. Я не хотел бы, чтобы вы ушли раньше меня. Но, как я уже говорил, никто не может знать, когда это случится. Потому я и учу тебя драться. Ты слабее, чем был я в твои годы, но ты ловкий, быстрый, ты все схватываешь на лету. Ты должен уметь защищать свою жизнь.  
  
Фродо поворачивается в крепких объятиях и, посопев, спрашивает:  
  
— А это обязательно? Драться? Хитростью никак нельзя? Вы же сами мне рассказывали про бочки, про то, как папа Бильбо дракона заговорил… Может, лучше придумать что-нибудь?  
  
Торин высвобождает одну руку, закатывает рукав, показывает Фродо. Синие глубокие отметины на коже будто вмяты до самой кости. Фродо уже видел их, но только сейчас, коснувшись старых ран, понимает, что каждая из них размером с три его пальца.   
  
— Видишь? Я ничего не мог придумать против варга и его зубов, — говорит отец серьезно. — И если бы Бильбо не встал надо мной с мечом, я был бы мертв. Но он встал. Убил орка, в три раза больше него. Убил варга. А я ничем не мог ему помочь. Я мог только смотреть как его убивают — за меня. Он ужасно дрался, Фродо. Мечом махал — как метлой. Ему невероятно повезло, и лучше бы я никогда больше такого не видел. Понимаешь?  
  
Фродо кивает, кладет ладонь на синие шрамы.   
  
— Я понимаю. Если что-нибудь случится — я должен суметь защитить вас.   
  
Отец улыбается, но, кажется, не смеется.  
  
— Я рад, малыш. А теперь — пойдем домой.  
  
Фродо кивает. Отец поднимается с земли, наклоняется, подхватывает его, поднимает. С высоты отцовских рук мир кажется большим и понятным. Когда его снова ноги касаются земли, а сильные пальцы мягко сжимают ладонь, Фродо счастливо улыбается,  
  
— Пап?   
  
— М?   
  
— Я вот тут подумал… вот все умирают и их кладут в гробницу или в жаркое. — Отец закашливается, но Фродо слишком захвачен осенившей его мыслью, чтобы заметить это. — А откуда все берутся? Откуда я взялся?   
  
— Знаешь, об этом мы можем поговорить позже. Например, в то лето, когда я буду учить тебя играть на арфе.   
  
Голос у отца какой-то сдавленный; Фродо с тревогой вглядывается в него, но тот только широко улыбается.  
  
— А когда это будет? — спрашивает Фродо.  
  
— Когда ты вырежешь новую хлебницу, выучишь лунные руны и научишься раскалывать стрелу Кили своей на лету. И еще освоишь все приемы боя, которые я тебе покажу.  
  
Фродо вздыхает и встряхивает кудрявой головой:   
  
— Значит, на будущий год.   
  
fin


End file.
